destinedthenextgenerationofthewarrenlinefandomcom-20200213-history
A Whole New World
A Whole New World is the first episode of Season 5. It was written by Sol and is the 270th episode between both Charmed and Destined. Summary 'WELCOME TO THE NEW WORLD --' Prue and Jo find themselves in a new world courtesy of a powerful curse. Prue must find a way around Wyatt's mysterious new wife, and her own husband, to get answers about the new reality. Meanwhile, the remainder of the Destined Ones remains peacefully unaware of the shift in their lives. Jo makes a discovery about her fate. The Script To read the script for this episode, please go here: here Characters Main Characters Recurring Guests Magical Notes Powers and Abilities * Orbing; Wyatt, Chris, Sebastian * Shimmering; Jessica * Vision Sharing; Prue (to Althea) * Orbing; Tamora, Jo, Wyatt * Voice Manipulation; Prue * Beaming; Prue Spells and Rituals Beings * Avatars * Firestarter Artifacts Locations * Prescott Street * The Underworld ** Cave ** Jared's Cave * Prue's Condo * Damon's Apartment * Prescott Group ** Cassandra's Office ** CEO's Office * Bay Mirror ** Mirror´s Magazine *** Wyatt's Office * San Francisco Memorial Hospital ** Pediatric Wing * Whitmore Manor * Prescott Manor * San Francisco University * Halliwell Manor * Golden Gate Bridge * Magic School * Melissa's Apartment * Halliwell-Coop Manor * Matthews-Mitchell Manor * Avatar's Plane of Existence ** Black & White Room Notes and Trivia * "A Whole New World" is a song from the iconic Disney movie, Aladdin. It appears in both 1992 and 2019 film adaptations; * Prue reveals that she took a pregnancy test, who confirmed that she is pregnant and planned to make an appointment with Blanche; * When Prue tried to travel in time to take Jo to her time, they ended up on the same day they were and retaining their memories, once they were time-traveling at the same time Jared was casting the spell that altered the reality. And that's what brought them to an alternate reality as opposed to the future. Because Wyatt and Prue aren't together in the altered world, Jo doesn't technically exist and there isn't a future for her to return to; * Prue is married to Nathaniel in 2032 and they have a son together, Andrew, and are expecting their second; * Wyatt is married to Jessica; * This is the first appearance of Sigma, an Avatar; * Chris is married to Ella in this alternate reality; * The siblings agreed that the eldest child will stay in the Manor; * Melinda is widowed from Liam; * Jared's abilities are limited by not being able to create new life, only manipulate and alter existing life; * Althea only remembers helping Prue vanquish a random demon, and nothing about the Red Witch or Jo; * Prue shares her memories of the real world with Althea; * Althea hints at the fact that the next generation of Charmed Ones was never reconstituted, and remained with Piper, Phoebe, and Paige; * Michaela wakes up in the new world confused and confronts Alex as she remembers him, just not how she remembers him; * The Book of Shadows has been altered and includes beings that don't exist in the real timeline; * The Power of Nine, Destined Ones, and Power of Three were never activated; * Chris doesn't believe Jo and Prue, and instead thinks that the pregnancy has made her crazy or that Jo is a negative influence; Music * ‘All The Wrong Things’ by Branan Murphy ft. Koryn Hawthorne * 'The Chain' by Fleetwood Mac * 'Promisies' by Wiz Khalifa Category:DESTINED Category:Seasons Category:Season 5